


In a better world

by Improbabilityy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sansa petyr
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: What does Petyr Baelish felt during his death? Does he really loved Sansa? Was it all manipulation or he does regret?And what about Sansa Stark.Does she felt a little compassion for Or was she simply executed orders from duty and honor.Just a trip in Littlefinger’s mind before he dies and what we can learn about him.





	In a better world

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit tout ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans le dernier épisode de la saison 7, mon but est d'être réaliste et non d'inventer une relation ou quelque chose entre Petyr Baelish et Sansa Stark, leurs sentiments sont exactement les mêmes que dans la série télévisée ou le livre. Je voulais être le plus objectif possible
> 
> I do not own any of George R.R Martin’s characters.

 

Something as changed him.

Him, once so manipulative, so egocentric, so disloyal, so lively, so clever.

The mockingbird had been caught by the wolf.

He did not see that coming.

Petyr Baelish did not wanted to admit it but in his last words, he could felt pain, very deeply.  
Not only physically, especially not only physically.  
The blade hurt him, obviously, but Sansa’s treason was the worst to him.

He knew at the end, she did not wanted that he could even loved her but he deserved a bit of his affection, didn’t it?

Littlefinger did not accept to loose.

In the game of thrones, you win or you die.

He died.

 

At the end, she was not just a pion, she meant something.  
Someone who he hated to hurt by the past and he did not wanted to manipulate again.

Does he felt love for her? Or was she only the reminder of Catelyn Tully?  
He failed once to seduce the love of his life, he did not wanted to failed that again.

 _But he failed_.

 

The Starks will always win.  
He had a scar to remember that.  
Poor little boy, so vulnerable.

 

_What a shame._  
_What a dishonor._  
_What a looser you are Petyr._

 

The worst of all is that he knew that he deserved it.  
He only had what he deserved, alone, dying, without anyone.  
Littlefinger did worst.  
Even his death was not cruel enough.

But he stills hurt to remember.

The way she looked at him.  
So much hate in it.  
So much pity in that look.  
She knew how miserable he was and did not did anything to stopped it.

 

No mercy.

 

But was she even a bit sad after all?

When he was in the big room, he did not know everything will suddenly end for him.

But Sansa Stark prepared everything with the help of every Starks right there. She trapped him.

 

Littlefinger was stuck to the wall, in the shadow, waiting for the audience, like everyone else here.

He was listening, he was already jubilant, thinking of what will happened after the death of Arya Stark.

_I will marry her._  
_It will be complicated, she will certainly not agree with that._  
_But at the end, she will forgive me._  
_I will make her want me._

He was lost in his thoughts, making new plans, a whole new life.

Until Sansa pronounced those words.

She looked at him, right in the eyes and said:

“ You stand accused of murder.  
You stand accused of treason.  
How do you answer those charges-..  
... Lord Baelish. “

 _What_??

For the first time of his life, Petyr was voiceless.

“ My sister asked you a question. ”

_I heard._  
_Here’s the matter._

Littlefinger walked way of the wall, then in Sansa’s direction and said:

«  Lady Sansa forgive me.. I’m a bit confused. »

He did not understand a shit of what happened.

«  Which charges confuse you? Let’s start with the simplest one. You murdered our aunt, Lysa Arryn, you pushed her through the moon door and watched her fall.  
Do you deny it? ”

In did.

“ I did it to protect you”

“ you did it to take power in the Vale”

Clearly, it was the main reason, he could not deny that.

Sansa did not stopped there, she continues to give the long list of his sins.

“ Earlier you conspired to murder Jon Arryn. You gave Lysa Tears of lys to poison him. Do you deny it?”

He should have defended him, or at least, tried to.

“ Whatever your aunt might have told you, she was a troubled woman. She imagined enemies everywhere.”

She Interrupting him.

“ you had aunt Lysa send a letter to our parent telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn when really it was you.”

_Don’t. Do.That._

“ The conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters, it was you who started it. Do you deny it?”

_I won’t let you do that to me, sweetling._

“ I know of no such letter”

Useless words.

“ you conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery he was imprisoned and later executed on false charges of treason.  
Do. you. deny. it ? ”

“ I deny it.”

Big mistake, Littlefinger.

“ None of you where there, to see what’s happened! None of you knows the truth”

Sansa’s brother, the kid who pretended to be the Three-eyes raven, finally pronounced the words it’s been so much years should have been said.

“ you held a knife to his throat.  
You said:  
I did warn you not to trust me.”

Arya replied:

“You told our mother this knife belong to Tyrion Lannister. But that was an other of your lies. He was yours.”

he was helpless, but he stills had Sansa.

He ran in his direction.

“ Lady Sansa, I have known you since you were a girl, I protected you “

“ protected me? By selling me to the Boltons? ”

_Make it stop Sansa._

“ if we could speak alone, I can explain everything”

She finished him.

“Sometimes when I’m trying to understand a person’s motives I play a little game, I assume the worst. ”

Petyr looked back.

he knew that was over for him. He teaches so well to her...now she could use her lessons to destroy him.

“ What’s the worst reason you have to turning me against my sister. “

Petyr did get up.

Sansa continues.

“ That’s what you do isn’t it, that’s what you’ve always done, turned family against family, turned sister against sister. That’s what you did to our mother and aunt Lysa and that’s what you tried to do to us “

“ Sansa, please. “

“ I’m a slow learner, it’s true. But I learn. “

“ Give me a chance to defend myself, I deserve that “

For the first time since they were there, she truly did looked at him.

Petyr looked back to him, looking for help, but Littlefinger was alone. No one will help him.

He stared at Yohan Royce and asked, without thinking:

“ I am Lord Protector of the Vale and I command you to escort me safely back to the Eyrie “

“ I think not “

After all those years, there was no more ways for him anymore.

He will die in that big room, front of the woman, he though, he loved.

Littlefinger started to think of what he would have done before, when he stills was the most dangerous man in Westeros and the best player of the game.

 

- _I’d risk everything, to get what I want._

 

to risk’s one’s all.

 

Petyr Baelish kneels down.

Last chance of redemption.

 

“ Sansa, I beg you. “

She was not a little girl anymore, she did not back down.  
Whoever, he hopes.

“ I loved your mother since I was a boy. “

“ And yet you betrayed me. ”

Tears started to come in his eyes.

“ I loved you, more than anyone. “

Petyr baelish was on his knees, looking her like the little boy he was once, vulnerable.

He looked at her like he did the first time in King’s Landing.

When she stills was a little girl with so many songs to sing...

But life is not a sweet song.

And Sansa Stark understood it at her depends.

“ And yet you betrayed me. “

  
_She can’t just ignore me._

_She should feel something._

_She had never loved me, did she?.._

  
He was broken.

By Catlyn, by Sansa, and by the game.

It always be the same, he will never win.

“ When you brought me back to Winterfell, you told me there’s not justice in the world, not unless we make it. “

She raised up from her chair, now looking her sister.

“ Thank you for all your many lessons lord Baelish. “

She looked at him right in the eyes.

Last words.

“ I will never forget them. “

Arya came closer and closer, until she will be just behind him.

“ Sansa- ... “

Too late.  
The little Stark cut his throat.  
He is gonna die.

_So much blood._

_What do you want?_  
_-Everything._

He deserved it. At the end, he knew that. He took so many life, he murdered to many innocent people. Now, it was his turn.

But not that way.

You only give to people you love the power to destroy you.

He wanted to say something, but he could not, the pressure on his throat avoid the possibility to talk.

One word only came out.

“ I- “

He could not finish.

Sansa was there,  
She watched him, loosing so much blood...

He gives to her a last look.  
Then, he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Sansa stayed. She stills was looking on him. Breathing.

A tear flowed from his cheek.

Was it for him?

She will not ever admit it but she felt sorry for him, in a kind of way.

Littlefinger was the one who killed her father, and so many people before and after him, he sold her to the Bolton’s and manipulated her.

But Petyr.  
Petyr was the one who kissed her in the snow there is a long time ago.  
Petyr wanted her by his side.

He just was a little boy, disappointed by life, loosing against a stronger boy for the love of someone who never loved him back...

 

In a better world, where things would not have been ruled by justice, treason and honor..

 

Once he said in the winter snow:

 

“ In a better world, one where love could overcome strength and duty.”

 

 _In a better world, maybe things would have been different_.


End file.
